Taeko Yamada/Yuri-chan's Fanon
Taeko Yamada is a female student who attends Akademi High, and one of the main characters. Appearance Taeko is a young teenager, with long black hair, and dark eyes, she wears the default Akademi female uniform. At home, she wears a blue off shoulder top with peach colored bra straps, and a blue skirt reaching her knees. When on dates, she wear a much fancier, causal outfit of a blue and white dress. Her pajamas consist of a pink tank top and blue pajama pants. Personality Taeko is a sweet, friendly, but usually an antisocial person, kind but has limits, and curious. Her personality change after the disappearance of her brother, Hanako, changing her to a paranoid, and depressed individual. Upon being kidnapped by Ayanto, she's completely broken, and quiet. Backstory A average girl with a average life. Taeko has normal working and loving parents, lives in a house that's not too rich and not too poor either. Ever since toddlerhood, Taeko had been friends with another boy named Osano Najimi, his parents being good friends with her own parents. Eventually as they grew, so did their friendship, and Osano and Taeko became nearly inseparable. Among those years, Taeko's younger brother, Hanako was born, and was a additional playmate. Once they reached high school, Osano's romantic feelings for Taeko deepened, and he struggled to confess his feelings, hiding it under a rough and bossy persona. Little did both of them knew was that Taeko was being targeted by someone dangerous and wants her to himself. As the weeks go on, Taeko's friends began to go missing, beginning with Osano, then a lot of males that she befriended from different clubs she considered joining, including a couple of the staff. Taeko finally went over edge when her brother was enrolled in Akademi, and he went missing without a trace, breaking Taeko's fragile sanity that starts to crack with Osano's disappearance. Finally, Taeko is captured by Ayanto, and brought to his basement, where it was revealed to her that her friend, brother and most of the men that showed attraction to her were kidnapped by him, taken to where Taeko won't see them again and will eventually die at his hand. Now, having his longtime crush to himself, and Taeko not being able to speak or act properly, Taeko lived in Ayanto's basement for two agonizing weeks. Relationship Osano Najimi Osano is Taeko's childhood and best friend since toddlerhood, though as they grew older, Osano gets noticeably angry and annoyed at Taeko, the latter knows he still cares about her but isn't aware of his romantic feelings. His disappearance causes the start of breaking Taeko's sanity. Hanako Yamada Hanako is Taeko's younger brother, they get along like their best friends, and play a lot along with Osano as children. Taeko is aware that Hanako gets upset at the thought of her dating due to fear of her neglecting him, to the point his worry led him to enroll in Akademi so he could 'protect' his older sister, though this often annoys and worries Taeko over his overprotection, she still loves her brother but wishes he could find independence. His disappearance completely breaks Taeko. Trivia * Like how in the original game where actions affects sanity, this also affects Taeko, here, Taeko is broken by the disappearances of most of the men she've encountered, especially from her best friend and brother. Category:User's Fanons Category:Females Category:Akademi High School Category:Loner Category:Classroom 3-2